


Memento

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is grieving Cas, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: Your voice, how I love it so--Wilfred MellersPart of my 100 word challenge





	Memento

_This is my voicemail. . . please make your voice a. . . mail._

BEEP.

He’s right there, but he’s not. His voice echoes in Dean’s ears, but just out of reach. Gone. It’s him, but an imitation.

But this is all Dean has. There’s nothing to hold, nothing to bury his nose in. This is it. Sam keeps trying to play nice to Lucifer’s kid, but Dean can’t. It should be Cas in the backseat of the Impala, and it’s that kid instead. The hole in Dean’s heart remains.

His fingers move.

_This is my voicemail. . . please make your voice a. . . mail._

BEEP.


End file.
